New York University School of Medicine (NYUSM) and NYU Washington Square Campus are committed to strengthening the oversight of all aspects of our human subjects research programs. In this application, we propose several areas of technology development to enhance current systems for protocol tracking, database management, web site applications, and mandated education programs. NYUSM will replace an outdated FoxPro database for protocol tracking and management. In collaboration with the NYUSM Information Technology department, administrative and IRB staff will license and implement the lnfoED International Human Subjects Compliance System. NYU Washington Square will redesign and expand its human subjects web site, rewrite its investigator education program as an online self-study course, redesign several of its IRB forms,, and integrate the human subjects database with the NYUHome portal.